That Serious Gaze of Your's
by K.Nayuki
Summary: Tanaka Manabu is getting excited about meeting Reina's dad, who is actually his new prof! Yandere Kanojo oneshot! WARNING: Contains Shonen Ai.


_NOTE: I do not own the characters in the story as they are from Shinobi's work titled Yandere Kanojo._

Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic and Yandere Kanojo by Shinobi seems to be a good start for me as an amateur writer to write some lovely stories haha :3

The story revolves around Chapter 6 of the manga as I had always giggled at the thought of Reina's dad being so scary but actually very shy which has been my personality back then but I have improved.

On to the story!

* * *

><p>Tanaka Manabu has been excited on meeting Reina's dad whom he never met and been curious about since the delinquent was always frowning on the thought that his dad would come home and is going to teach in their school.<p>

The class was also apparently excited wanting to meet their new professor in town; wanting to know what he looks like, how he will handle the class, etc. When something went in, the atmosphere completely changed. A lean man, very serious looks, with a gaze like he's going to make the whole class regret about having them as a teacher, appeared in front of them. Sweat was dropping in every person except for the geeky teen, wondering about the thought of a serial killer and being Reina's dad.

"I am Kouichirou Ryuuzaki. It is time for math."

More sweat drops were flowing from the class getting easily scared from the very scary face of their sensei. Without warning, he started writing on the board. He was very unusual and very serious that he never speaks to them right after he wrote, making them wonder if he's going to bury them alive. He never explained it.

The class can't get pissed about it, though; a single comment might send them straight to hell without the use of a hotline. He stepped down from the stage and tried to confront the students if they are copying down notes. Nobody ever dared to look at him except the geeky teen.

Their eyes met. That ever serious killing gaze met the eyes of the geeky teen. For Tanaka, it's hell for sure having those eyes that belonged to someone in a tsundere anime but having more of a yakuza aura. It's not that he wants to fight back the scary eyes but he kept gazing at the serious eyes of his sensei because he is trying to understand him, having weird looks for the both of them from the whole class. For Kouichirou, it was something. Something he didn't expect, something that doesn't show in his expression. They continued to stare at each other, grasping for the meaning of their eyes.

Tanaka knows he is the father of Reina, his girlfriend, but he never knew how fragile he was until he followed her having a conversation during break time with the serious man and hearing some vital information. Only then he realized that his sensei has anxiety neurosis, anthropophobia and stage fright; but it just doesn't match with his facial expression, which he was born with. He was not very fond of people and having people around him who looks at him makes the "serious" man nervous. Tilting his head, the geeky teen wondered how the hell he became a teacher. It makes him smile and was a relief for him.

But for Kouichirou, who never gazed at anyone because he was scared of receiving frightened faces, it was different. The ever serious looking man had never made an eye contact for more than 10 minutes which he made with the geeky teen. It made him happy deep inside to see someone who was not afraid of his looks. He instantly forgot that he was born with his serious face, which made people get scared of him easily and never had friends. He thought that this will be another chance for him to make friends.

"Dad!" screamed Reina.

"What if I was going out ..with a boy?"

The serious man suddenly looked priceless, as he gently walked around like some prototype of a new Honda robot thinking that he must be someone ruining the scene. He just thought that what he may have been hoping, which was having more time with the geeky teen, might never happen with his delinquent daughter.

Nevertheless, the bell rang and the serious man must find a way to return to class with Tanaka, who already knows him but never really knew what he feels. The two couples are already moving when the delinquent notices that he seems to be staying behind.

"You staying there or what? Let's just get the hell back to class!" said Reina with enough force to make the serious man shyer than ever having yelled by his own daughters.

"My My stomach hurts and I want to go to the nurse", he complained.

"You're just like a child who doesn't want to go to school!" she protested.

He was shy of course not just with the geeky teen, being so scared of people around him and having an acute fear of people he has his "rights" to be understood. Because of his impairment, he tried to think of solutions to get along with his class and with the geeky teen.

"They're not students, they're potatoes. They're not students, they're potatoes."

Tanaka who was already worried about his Sensei asked something.

"So, if you were like this at the last school, why did you get sent here?"

He didn't reply to the question, but Tanaka's voice made him happy deep inside. He knows that Tanaka might just be the right person who will listen to him and understand him since he never thought that some people would dare to ask him why and because he has been very kind to him lately. He immediately thinks of happy thoughts to get him carried away with the mood.

"Just close your eyes and think nothing but happy thoughts"

The delinquent girl has just become more annoyed about having such a shy father. But for the geeky teen, his jaw dropped in disbelief. Part of it is from his Sensei not answering his question and a major part of it is because he never knew that his will Sensei would be so cute acting like that, though his famous poker face just won't show his very faint smile.

When the serious man got enough confidence he stood up and walked with geeky student, trying to hide what he feels for him. Before he could talk, the geeky teen intruded.

"I'm going to go first and tell everyone what's going on. While I'm doing that, I want you to think about what you are going to say when you come into the classroom and face the class"

Blushes started streaking to his face. Tanaka saying such words made him very happy and instantly hugs him in joy, his heart coming first in action with sparking hope between them.

"Thank you! I've never met a student who was so kind to me!"

Tanaka was obviously surprised; he wants to hug back as he never felt the feeling that he could help someone. The feeling was overwhelming, almost forbidden, very warm, and has more meaning than with Reina's. However, his mind came first.

"I still haven't cleared up the misunderstanding between us so please let go of me" as they noticed students looking at them weirdly.

He was right, though. A relationship between them is merely impossible. They are both guys and people might just treat his Sensei as a freak along with his looks and knowing he is going out with a student, which is forbidden. Worse he already has Reina so how will he properly convey his twisted feelings in him? Reina would kill him for sure. He knows he's not bi but he can't help but think about the cute face he just made in front of him and the hug that has more meaning than of Reina's. All are very unclear for him. He's intelligent but this is something he can't just solve with his logic.

The serious man also thought the same thing. A relationship between them is really impossible. He already has a wife and a daughter who share the same violent but with a soft lady persona. Why would he go for his student? He really likes him being so kind to him but how about telling her wife, Ran, first and apply for a funeral burial service right before getting killed? They already have a lovey-dovey relationship and what's great about Ran is that she is very dedicated to him, not even scared of him and had made him talk for her out of all students back in their high school and made her switch from her violent side to her soft side. Making her cry would be the single greatest mistake he will ever do.

After realizing such thoughts, the serious man released him from his shoulders and gave him a gaze which would mostly signify that he is happy of him, which Tanaka understood. He took the last chance to hold the geeky teen's hand for a second and made an excuse to shake it so the students would not notice what it means. He smiled but the geeky teen failed to see it as he ran into the classroom to clarify the thoughts between them.

"Everybody listen! Mr. Ryuuzaki is actually just really shy".

"Manabu, how " One of his classmates refuted.

"That's all it is. Do you understand?"

"There's no way that guy is "just shy"! How could you lie to us! I thought we were bros!"

The geeky teen, surprised with the sudden reaction of his classmates, just nodded. A faint unnoticeable smile traced through his face.

"I guess you don't."

After his classmates silenced down and took their respective seats, it was the serious man's turn to speak out. Nervously walking to the stage, wearing the epic serious face which nobody can distinguish, he spoke.

"Everyone, I have something to tell to ask of all of you."

He was quickly followed by noticeable small talks between seats which made him more nervous, and made the class more scared of him seeing the serious man more serious than ever. He tried to speak in a more appropriate manner to address what he feels.

"I wish you would not speak to me, and it would be rather nice if I didn't have to look at any of you."

The serious man, as always, failed to convey what he means. The class never spoke to him again.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! I hope you like the simple story of the geeky guy and the serious man! Although I originally plan this to be an oneshot Shonen Ai story, I am actually thinking on what if I made this into yaoi and having more chapters. But if I would, I might release it as a separate story, having this as the start.<p>

And please review my lousy work! Thanks for reading and see you later!


End file.
